2015.10.15 - A Taste of Wine and History.
It's later in the evening, and there are still a few people lingering in the tasting room. The place doesn't close for another few hours, however it seems those who have lingered here are finishing up their cheese plates and bottles of wine. Wednesday night has a pair of young women off in the corner, playing soft guitar music to add to the mood. Ravenna is behind the counter, cleaning up after a gaggle of women who came in for a tasting. Her blond hair is pulled up out of her face, and she is wearing a black button down shirt with a grey vest. Moving between Beacon Hills and San Fransico for business leaves Kira's evenings free, and not having been at a wine tasting for a while has her here. Phone off, and the Buzz starting to get annoying until she wills herself to dim it somewhat. Approaching the counter she smiles as she looks around. "Hello." She says with a soft smile, of course, any extra sensory perceptions would easly pegg Kira as not human, though, her light quickening might make her not feel 'evil'. "Welcome to Adler's vintage." Ravenne says with a smile as she flips a glass over on the counter. While Ravenna can sense that Kira might not be human, she doesn't seem to be the type to pry about it. "Would you care to taste some of our wines? We also have a small offering of snacks if you're feeling hungry." Kira smiles softly and looks around abit before directing her gaze at Ravenna. "I'll have a glass of white, as dry as it can come." She says softly, removing her long white coat and laying it off to the side. "Not hungery, had dinner earlier, but thankyou for the offer." Ravenna thinks about it for a moment and looks at the bottles she has behind the counter. "I have a pinot grigio, which might not be as dry as it would be if it came from Italy, but it's the most dry I have on hand." She'll pour a small tasting size into the glass to see if she likes it first. "Rough day?" Kira smiles. "That sounds lovely." She says, and takes the glass in one hand, swirling the liquid in the glass to get a propper waft. "Not rough, more boring then anything, I sell and auchtion chinese artifacts, some of the collectors can be very monotone in their enthusiasm." She says with a smile as she takes a sip. "Oh my, very good. Is the bottle for sale?" She asks with a smile, apparently, she likes the wine, to say the least. "I also run a Tea House in Beacon Hills, Herbal Teas and some Hybrid leaves as well." "Ah yes, I can see how that could lead to a rather dry afternoon. Honestly you would think people would be more exicted about historical pieces, the places it has been and the things it has seen. Than again I've only seen those who buy such things as a 'statement piece' more than anything else." There are a wide varity of people who pour in here, and Ravenna gets to hear all of their conversations. "Of course it is, would you like me to open it for you now, or take with you?" She'll pull an unopened bottle from under the counter and set it on the bar in front of Kira. "I don't get up that way very often, but I will have to check out your Tea House if I am ever in the neighborhood. It sounds facinating." Kira smiles and nods. "Hmm, how about I purchase two bottles, one for here, and one to take with me." She says with a smile. "Oh the tea house is lovely, I'd managed to make it as authentic as i can, the only real electronics in the place is the sound system, and even that is a replica of somthing you would see at the turn of the 19th century." She says with a nod as she finishes the first glass. "if I could find a group that plays chinese music, I'd have them in there, alas, not many are around I think." Ravenna retuns the smile with one of her own, and pulls a chilled bottle from behind the counter and opens it. She has bottle opening down to a science, and quickly has it open and pouring a proper glass for Kira. "You can pay me whenever you are ready." She figures that Kira isn't the type to just take a bottle and run. "Really? That in of itself is something I'd like to see. As for a group, I am sure you could find something here in town. There has to be someone willing to drive up there and play for you." Kira nods and smiles softly. "Oh, my manners, I'm Kira Wu, and it is a pleasure to meet you." She says, offering her hand in greeting to the woman, while the other hand reaches for the refilled glass. "I can pay anytime, which payment method do you preffer?" She asks with a warm smile. "Ravenna Adler." She says with a smile, nodding her head as she takes the other womans hand. If Kira is sensative to such things, it would be easy to feel the magic that rolls off of the woman. It's subtle but it's there. "Cash is always the easist." She says, giving the price of both bottles after doing a bit of mental math. Kira takes the hand and does, in fact, feel the magical energy, though says nothing about it. She smiles and gives the cash for the bottles. "It's better to pay now before I get tipsy." She says with a nod. "Actualy, I do have a peice that you might be interested in." She says as she rummages through her purse and places a picture on the table. The picture is of a whine opener, though instead of a screw, it's more of a rapier design. "It's from Italy in the early 1700s, Made of brass for decoration, though the working parts are steel." Ravenna takes the cash and puts it in an old fashioned register, it even makes a bell sound when she opens it. "It's usually wise, though it's when your tipsy that I can convince you to buy more bottles to take home." A sly smile crosses her lips before she walks over to look at the picture. "Oh my, well that is not something you see every day. I am very interested indeed. It would make a fine gift for my grandfather. He's one of those gentleman who has everything and is impossible to buy for." Kira smiles and nods. "I was pondering putting it up for auction, but it seams like a good peice to just sell to someone who wouldent give it the propper care, polish and upkeep." She says and looks at Ravenna. "It would make a fine gift indeed." She says as she looks at the picture. "it even has the maker's seal on it, see here." She says pointing to a pair of initials on the Peice. "It's been valuded at around a grand, mostly because thease things arent all that rare in italy, well, as family possesions, but since you are a good hostes, and honestly, quite pretty, I can easly be talked down to a lower price." She says with a smile, to her, the money isn't really important, because it's just money, the peice itself, well, she thinks Ravenna's family would give it a good home. "Well I assure you that we take care of all of our family relics." Though when she mentions the price Ravenna lets out a low whistle. "Well, it is a bit old, and that was less than I expected. Though the compliment isn't ignored and she simply raises her brow and smirks at Kira. "Well Ms Wu, just how much is my pretty face going to bring down the price?" Kira smiles. "Two fifty, I'll part with it for two fifty." She says, a whole seventy five percent price cut. "Yes, such an old world beauty mertis such a deal." She says with a smile, though, she isn't gloating or even smug about it. "I would, off topic, ask for a date as well, but that might be -too- forward." She adds, that last bit having nothing to do with the artifact at all. "I can do Two-fifty." Ravenna says with a grin because she is happy with the price. Reaching into a drawer behind the counter, she'll take out a check book. "I can either do check or cash, just give me a heads up because I will have to make a stop at the bank." Since she's obviously not going ot use the stores money to pay for such things. "Well my mother said that I wasn't born a classic beauty for nothing." At the offer of a date, she does at least seem to think it over before she shakes her head. "My dance card is a little full these days, however if it clears up, perhaps I will take you up on that offer." Kira smiles and nods. "You can have it cash on delivery, just to make sure it's up to your standard before paying for it." She says with a nod. "I'm not surpised, I would be shocked if your 'card' wasn;t full actualy." She says as she takes a sip of her wine. "I'll have to have it shipped from Beacon Hills, which I can do probably tomorrow evening when I return home." She states. "Perfect." Ravenna says as she opens up a small day planner and makes a note in it. "I'm sure it is in good quality, but I will look it over to make sure it is something my grandfather would favor." When her card is mentioned again she smirks. "Well my life can't all be work, and shoving my wine down everyones throat. However it's not as full as you might think it is, it's just that the name written on there is very exhausting." Speaking of exhausting, someone waves her over from the other side of the room. "Duty calls. Do enjoy your wine and let me know if you need anything else." Kira nods and smiles. "I will." She says, and leaves her own personal card on the bar for Ravenna, before finishing her bottle in relitive peace and leaveing with the unopend bottle.